Development of a fuel gasification installation has been advanced for production of gasified gas (syngas which is mixed gas of CO with H2), using as fuel solid fuel such as coal, wood-based biomass, waste plastic or various wet wastes.
Generally, gasification of the solid fuel at lower temperature (600-900° C.) in a gasification furnace produces tar-containing syngas. Tar condenses as the tar-containing syngas lowers in temperature. As a result, use of the syngas as chemosynthetic material, fuel for power generation or the like brings about problems such as clogging of piping and trouble in equipment due to tar and poisoning of a synthetic catalyst due to adhesion of tar in a downstream refinery, chemically synthesizing or power generation process.
Conventionally known technique for removal of tar contained in the syngas is tar reforming at high temperature in an oxidation reforming furnace. This is a technique of introducing the syngas produced in a gasification furnace into the oxidation reforming furnace where the syngas is burned with addition of air or oxygen into a temperature on the order of 1000-1400° C. and concurrently tar contained is reformed through oxidation reforming or steam reforming.
However, the conventional tar reforming furnace using the common oxidation reforming spends much in oxygen-purchasing cost or pure-oxygen-producing-installation and running costs, resulting in a factor of cost increase in a gasification system as a whole.
There exist, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2 showing general state of the art pertinent to a tar reforming furnace which overcomes such problems.